


Bendy challenge

by Occula



Category: U2
Genre: Eavesdropping, Hotels, Humor, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occula/pseuds/Occula
Summary: Bono and Edge eavesdrop on Adam and Larry.





	Bendy challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ Dec. 4, 2006, in response to a challenge: use the line "I don’t think the human body is meant to bend that way." Enjoy!

Edge wasn’t surprised that Bono was in his room; he smiled as he closed and secured the door. He _hadn’t_ expected the shushing finger Bono held to his lips when he turned. He opened his mouth to ask, and Bono scowled and mimed shushing him more sternly before launching a series of elaborate, urgent gestures that confused Edge, but ended with _get over here!_

He set the ice bucket down – quietly – and joined Bono at the door that separated his room from Adam’s. “What is it?” he whispered.

Bono put his lips to Edge’s ear. “Listen!” he hissed.

Edge imitated him, pressing his ear to the crack around the door. To his surprise, although a television seemed to be on, he could tell it was Larry in there, and he could just make out what they were saying if he pressed his head harder.

“You’re not going to tell anyone about this, are you?” Larry was asking.

“Don’t worry,” Adam said, his tone mildly teasing. “I won’t tell a soul; we wouldn’t want to compromise your masculinity.”

Edge drew back a bit, the better to look askance at Bono, whose eyes were sparkling with wicked amusement.

_What are they doing?_ Edge mouthed, but Bono shook his head, grinning, and nodded at the door again. _Listen!_

“Just stop and rest if you’re uncomfortable,” Adam suggested.

Larry’s voice sounded muffled. “It’s harder than it looks.”

_They’re not._

“Yeah, you’ll be sore if you’re not careful.”

“I’m not as limber as you are,” Larry said. “But it _is_ my first time.”

“No fucking way,” Edge breathed. Bono nodded enthusiastically, trying not to laugh. _There’s no way. It’s a joke, they know we’re listening, or the three of them set me up._

“Just watch what they’re doing in the video,” Adam said.

_Video?_

“I don’t think the human body is meant to bend that way, Ad’. Mine’s not.”

Adam sounded a bit out of breath. “It’s easier when you’re used to it.”

_Well, that much is true._ Afraid he was going to laugh audibly, Edge took a couple of steps away from the door. Bono went with him.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Edge began, but Bono interrupted him with kissing.

“It’s about time,” he said when Edge drew back for air. “It’s about fucking time they joined the club!”

“They’re not – I mean, are you – are you sure – you’re having me on, aren’t you?” Edge tried to demand, distracted by Bono’s hands unbuttoning his jeans.

“Let’s not bicker and argue about who’s having who,” Bono said, mouth hot on Edge’s neck.

Edge didn’t.

Next door, Larry lay on the floor, sweating. Adam found the remote and started the video rewinding. “Did you like it?” he asked. “How was it?”

“It wasn’t bad. Thanks for walking me through some of those moves.”

“Well, you’re welcome to join me – or borrow the tape, if you’d like,” Adam offered, fetching them each a bottle of water.

“Thanks. Yeah, I might do that. I didn’t know yoga was so _hard._ ”


End file.
